The Little Girl With Sharingan Eyes
by Lady Demoonica Darkmoon
Summary: Sasuke brings a young girl back with him to Konoha. She has Uchiha blood, but that's the least of her problems. Is she ready to be a ninja? Is Konoha ready for her? Will Kakashi keep his sanity? Future Sasuke x OFC.
1. Chapter 1

LDD: Forth story I've posted tonight, I wonder how many I'll do all together?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters found in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story, it is for fun only. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.

Summery: Sasuke brings a young girl back with him to Konoha. She has Uchiha blood, but that's the last of her problems.

Warnings: Sorry if people end up OOC, but this is AU and I've only seen what they've ran on Cartoon Network, so...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The Little Girl With Sharingan Eyes

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"And WHO is THIS?!" Sakura said as she eyed the small girl who was half-way hiding behind Sasuke. He moved the child out into the open.

"I'm Yuriko." The child's black eyed gaze looked up at Sasuke, seeking something, he gave her a barely visible nod. "Uchiha Yuriko."

Sakura floundered, unable to speak. Inner-Sakura was on a rampage. 'How can this be?! No! Sasuke loves me! He wouldn't have a child with some Trollope!'

Kakashi looked at the eighteen-year-old Uchiha heir, then down at the girl who looked around ten-years-old. Much too old to belong to Sasuke. The strong family resemblance between the two though... Itachi's child? No. She would have been born shortly before Itachi's murdering spree, even he would have been too young. Then who's child was this little girl?

"Aw, Sasuke-teme has went all soft." Naruto grinned.

Suddenly Yuriko turned from shy and quiet to loud and angry. "Take that back you clan-less nobody!" She yelled at Naruto. "No one talks down to my Sasuke-dono like that!" She was only half Naruto's height, but the small girl was frightening when angry. She reminded him of when Sakura was younger and always yelling at him, boy that brought back an old memory or two or three.

"Yuriko!" Sasuke snapped. The girl stopped her berating of Naruto and a split second later she was clinging to Sasuke's waist, her face hidden.

"Forgive me Sasuke-dono." She mumbled into his shirt. "I will be better, please forgive this unworthy child."

[Flashback

'Sharingan!' Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched the small child try to defend herself against the angry, and totally drunk, man. Her eyes were red with a single mitama swirling around the edges. The child dodged the half-empty glass bottle that was thrown at her. It shattered against the wall.

"Damn worthless child!" The man raged. "You were to be a son! Daughters are worthless, I should have drowned you when you were born!" The drunk man broke down sobbing. "Kimiko... why did you die?!"

"Daddy?" The Sharingan was dropped as her eyes widened and little girl took a step towards the man.

He took a swing at her, knocking her backwards. "Stay away from me you worthless brat! Go get yourself lost! I never want to see you again! I have no child!" He stumbled away, leaving her alone on the empty street at night.

Sasuke watched as the girl slid up against the brick wall behind her, pulling her knees to her chin. If Sasuke had never seen the girl use the Sharingan he wouldn't have thought she held the power to do so. She was a small child, thin and frail looking. Her eyes, her hair, both the trademark blue-black of the Uchiha clan. She looked nothing like the man she had called her father. Her skin, just as pale as his own and Itachi's. Damn. Why did he always have to bring Itachi up, even in his own thoughts?

Sasuke sighed and dropped down off of the roof he had been crouched on. He walked up to the girl, all the while feeling like he was about to bring about another Haku type into being. "Stand up."

The little girl blinked up at him, she didn't seem to be afraid, but with a father like hers, Sasuke doubted she had any fear left for a total stranger. "I said to stand up. I know you can hear me."

She stood. "Who are you?" She asked quietly.

"I'm an avenger. My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I have sworn to kill my older brother for murdering our clan. I thought I was the last left alive..." Sasuke paused. "What it your name?"

"Yuriko Fumash-"

"Uchiha." Sasuke cut her off. "From this moment on you are Uchiha Yuriko. Understood?"

Yuriko nodded. The man, this Uchiha Sasuke had just taken her, as worthless as she was, into his clan. She would be forever grateful. "Hai Sasuke-dono."

"Good." Sasuke turned and jumped up to the top of the roof once more, leaving Yuriko on the street below watching him in amazement.

[End Flashback

"Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said as he sipped his tea, "I'm leaving Yuriko here in Konoha."

"Is that wise?" His ex-teacher asked.

"I found Itachi and as much as I hate to admit it... even now I'm not strong enough to kill him by myself... not even the Itachi of all those years ago really."

"You've came back to ask help from Konoha."

Sasuke shook his head. "The Hokage would allow me back into the village as a ninja, I'm sure, but to send others into danger because of a personal vendetta... it wouldn't happen."

"Then-"

"Naruto, he saved me from Orochimarou two years ago and before I left Konoha again I vowed we'd be friends for life. I came to ask Naruto's help."

"You want to leave the girl here for her own safety."

Sasuke nodded. "Itachi can never find out that she holds Uchiha blood, I'd loose the last hope of ever restarting my clan."

"Then I was right, she is a relation... but if not yours or Itachi's, then who's daughter is she?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess some past relative was ostracized from the Uchiha clan and was struck from all the records. From what I gathered though her Uchiha blood came from her dead mother, so I'll never find out. Whoever it was, they left before Itachi was born I'm pretty sure, other wise he would have known the woman and sought her out too."

Kakashi nodded. "If you're planing on Naruto coming with you, then who are you leaving Yuriko with? Sakura? Ino? Hinata? Tenten?" Kakashi was starting to sweat.

Sasuke smiled.

Kakashi's visible eye widened. "You have got to be kidding!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: This will follow Yuriko and Kakashi in Konoha, not Sasuke and Naruto so much. Yeah, Kakashi raising a little Uchiha girl, I feel sorry for him.

Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

LDD: And here's chapter two! This story has been, so far, the most well liked of the new ones I've posted. Oh and here's something for you all, I didn't name Yuriko, I asked my mother what female Japanese name she thought sounded good with Uchiha and Yuriko was what she came up with.

Thank you to my reviewers: dragon129, DelicateSnowflakes, KC, Christopher Kidwell, ELIE101, and RiceballHikaru!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The Little Girl With Sharingan Eyes

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kakashi stared down at the small girl. Well taking care of a child this age couldn't be any different from keeping a team of three thirteen-year-olds in line, right? Yuriko stared back at the man, none too happy with being left in Konoha.

"So..." Kakashi started, but much to his displeasure he found that the small Uchiha girl was no longer standing in front of him. "Wha?" He glanced around the living room of his small apartment. Yuriko, again to Kakashi's displeasure, was at a bookshelf fliping through one of his 'Icha Icha' manga.

Suddenly she turned to the Jonin, a frown fixed on her childish face. "Eew, the people in this book are kissing!"

Kakashi could only sigh a silent sigh of relief that the girl had pulled down one of the least adult of his books. Outwardly, the man gave a small laugh as he walked over to Yuriko. He patted her on the head between her pigtails, pulled the book from her hands, and placed it back in it's place on the shelf. "If it's so gross to you, then let's leave the books on this shelf alone, okay?"

Yuriko looked back at the book shelf and made a face at the books there. "I will if all of them have yucky kissing in them!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the girl. "So kissing boys is yucky?" He asked, amused.

Yuriko crossed her arms. "Yes!"

Kakashi let another small laugh slip out. "Alright, I get it, so I won't tease you for kissing your 'Sasuke-dono' before he left." This was, of course in it's own way, a way of teasing the girl for just that.

Yuriko tried her best to glower at the man, but she just didn't have the years of practice that Sasuke had by the time he was her age, she ended up looking like she had swallowed a full bag of sour candy all at once.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Nauto, why are we here?" Sasuke asked a he looked at the shrine to those who died fighting the Kyuubii no Kitsune. It wasn't that he felt out of place at the shrine. No, it was because other than his friends, once known as the 'Rookie Nine', Sasuke didn't want the people of Konoha to know he was back. He wasn't there to stay, not yet anyway, but when he finally put to rest Itachi's ever present threat he would come back to Konoha to stay.

"Oh, right. You were gone when I found out." Naruto motioned Sasuke to look at two of the names, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

Sasuke blinked. 'Kushina Uzumaki?' "You found a blood relation?"

Naruto nodded slowly. "Kushina Uzumaki was my mother, a ninja of the Land Of the Whirlpool." He said proudly.

"So your mother was a ninja. And this," Sasuke leaned in to read the other name clearly. "Minato Namikaze?"

Naruto closed his eye. "He was my father... and you may know him by a different name... the Yondaime."

Sasuke could only stare at his friend. He was surprised, yes, but not shocked by this revelation. It had always been said that Naruto looked very much like the fourth Hokage.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD:

Please leave a review! Thank you! 


End file.
